1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to reducing power usage in mobile electronic devices, and more particularly to performing more precise and efficient power saving operations in mobile electronic devices.
2. Related Art
Power consumption management is a concern in many electronic devices. Circuits that remain active, although not presently needed, may increase power consumption and/or raise an operating temperature which could have adverse affects. Moreover, many mobile electronic devices operate on batteries or other limited power sources. Some mobile electronic devices are configured to operate during periods of reduced activity in an idle mode to reduce power consumption and to extend battery life.
Conventionally, power consumption is managed at an operating system end of the electronic device, which may periodically deactivate some components to reduce the power consumption. Reliance on the operating system to govern entry of a device, or its components, into an idle mode may be less than optimal for some circuits.